The concept “Store of the Future” involves multiple shopping channels seamlessly integrating online and offline sales channels that create personal, relevant experiences for customers. Retailers are now focused on the total customer experience across all selling environments. The various shopping channels available today include physical stores, websites, online catalogues, social media, mobile apps, POS & payment systems, digital screens, short range communications (such as NFC and BLE), touch screens and tablets. As consumers have more technology and power at their fingertips than ever before, smart retailers are integrating digital technology to create an environment that will completely immerse the shopper and give them a seamless experience between both offline and online sales channels and across multiple devices.
Today, retail shopping environments can be extended beyond shopping malls to the airports, subway stations, train stations, and other transit system stations, or other locations where people are waiting, congregating or milling about by providing a digital storefront.